Italian Dinner
by cinnysangel
Summary: The team takes a break to get a meal and gets something else instead.
1. Chapter 1

**As always I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is a one shot well slightly more that a one shot, It doesn't have anything to do with the ongoing story I am writing it is just an idea I had, I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave feed back, it is appreciated. **

**Thanks, **

**Cinny **

Chapter 1

The team worked a particularly hard case and they were tired and hungry. Spending three days eating food from cardboard boxes, living on coffee and little sleep made for a run down group of cranky agents. Rossi wished the case had been further away and he wasn't spending 4 hrs on the road in a cramped SUV. At least in the jet he could recline the seat and stretch his legs, maybe even lie down. Hotch had insisted on driving and Rossi wished he hadn't. His mind would be off the crick in his neck and the sore spot above his tail bone at the small of his back, if only he would be behind the wheel. Maybe they could find a place to stop and have a nice meal.

The trouble with highways, not to many places to stop, besides truck stops and dinners, greasy spoon type establishments that Rossi would rather avoid at this moment. As if in answer to prayer, a large sign for an Italian Restaurant advertising delicious home cooked meals reminiscent of the old country, caught the glow of the headlights. One mile ahead on the right the sign directed. Rossi said one word, "Hotch!" and it was agreed they would stop.

Driving into the parking lot, it was empty save for a few cars in the back, belonging to the staff. "Well we know we will get a table, that is for sure." Hotch said.

Rossi twisted in his seat and grunted in pain as the muscles of his lower back tightened in protest. _"Got to wake the kids."_ He thought.

"Morgan? Hey Morgan get up, and wake the others we are going to stop for something to eat."

Morgan stretched in his seat and said something rude under his breath. Rossi laughed, "I hear you buddy this does suck."

Morgan shook Prentiss and the agent mumbled, "One more hour, please."

"Emily, come on get up we are here." Morgan shook her harder.

She opened her eyes and it took her a second to realize where she was. When she did she said, "We're not at the BAU."

Morgan reached over the seat almost standing up to grab JJ's shoulder. As soon as he did she went for her gun.

"Hey!" Morgan shouted And Reid's eyes flew open.

"JJ it's me!" Morgan said to her a little softer but still with a stern voice.

'Sorry Morgan you scared me."

Reid rubbed his eyes sleepily and said, "That makes two of us."

With the whole team now awake, Rossi filled them in on the plan, eat and then head home. They exited the SUV in unison as if it was scripted, each member of the team looking in different directions scanning the parking lot. When they were satisfied no threat awaited them, they shut the doors and moved towards the entrance. Rossi could smell the food already and his mouth watered. This was going to be good. Inside they were greeted by a middle aged woman with jet black hair piled high on the top of her head in a bun. She was short stout and had on a black dress, with sensible black shoes. She smiled, or what you could call a smile, a thin line across her face that curved up at the corners ever so slightly. The rest of her face remained stoic. She seated them at two round tables pushing them together to make room for all six of them. The place was dark inside with no windows and limited lighting. Pictures covered every part of the walls, most of the pope, and Italian actors and singers, Sofia Loren, Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, and Jimmy Durante, to name a few. The ceiling was strung with lights and fake vines of grape leaves. Red checkered table cloth, with vinegar jars holding a single candle stick melting down the sides, dotted the floor space. Black and white floor tiles and a small wooden bar off to the left, donning a wine rack suspended from the ceiling above it. Rossi felt at home. The girls wondered how clean the place was and Morgan smirked, "Exactly what he pictured."

They were given menus, which promised homemade pasta, and lasagna like your Italian mother used to make. Rossi and the girls ordered wine, Reid got a sprite and Hotch and Morgan ordered ice tea. She came back a few minutes later with the drinks and a basket of bread. As soon as she set it down she pulled a pen and paper from an invisible pocket at the side of her dress. Rossi ordered the lasagna as did Reid and Hotch. JJ asked for fettuccini, and Prentiss got a calzone which Morgan agreed sounded good. They sat in silence passing the bread around. It wasn't uncomfortable to sit quietly for any of them. They were familiar with each other enough to avoid useless chatter. They also knew how to joke and have a good time, but following a tough case they all needed a bit of calm.

_He had been tracking them since they set out on the road. And now he waited in the far corner of the parking lot. They had gone in already when he arrived and he wanted to give them time to let their defenses down before he went inside. He knew these people like the back of his hand. Knew how their leader never completely relaxed ever. He also knew that the other two men were fierce but could unwind in the right places and the right times. The kid well his mind was always active, but not in the manner of sensing danger. It was the reason he had put himself into so many scary situations, it was a wonder he was still alive. The ladies well one was almost as fierce as the large cop type agent and the other she was tough, but easy to handle. The trick would be to take out the top dogs first, Ambush them and then systematically eliminate the rest. A few more minutes and it was on. _


	2. Chapter 2

**As always I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. This is a one shot well slightly more that a one shot, It doesn't have anything to do with the ongoing story I am writing it is just an idea I had, I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to leave feed back, it is appreciated. **

**Thanks, **

**Cinny **

**Chapter 2**

Hotch sat facing the door as did Rossi and Morgan. Emily sat next to Hotch on his left and Morgan and JJ were to Rossi's right. Reid was next to JJ the only one completely facing the other direction. Reid always felt he could read the faces of the team better than he could read a stranger. He always thought the worst of everyone. And it made him paranoid. Even old ladies in grocery stores, he wondered if they could pull a gun from their large purse and start shooting. He hated feeling this way but experience had shown him even the most innocent looking person could be a cold blooded killer. He gave up trying to guess who could do him harm instead he decided all humanity could do him harm.

The door opened and a blast of cold air swept across the floor. A tall man entered and Hotch immediately put his hand on the table fore arm down. He placed his other one close to his gun. Reid watched Hotch and the look on his face made Reid turn around and peek at the man. Rossi glanced at Hotch and then each of the other Agents. They were all on alert the moment they noticed Hotch's face. To the untrained eye Hotch never wavered from his cold icy glare, but to his team, they knew he was concerned.

Hotch looked at the man from head to toe. A hat and sunglasses that he didn't remove when entering the dark establishment, long leather coat, to warm for the fall weather of around 50 degrees. As soon as the man reached inside of his coat Hotch yelled, "Gun!" and pushed on the table causing it to topple over.

Rossi can hear heavy breathing; he realizes it is his own, also the thump, thump, thump, of his rapid heart beat rings in his ears. He takes stock, any pain, any numbness, no, how about blood? No he seems to be fine. He looks to his left, Hotch is lying on the floor his gun is in his hand and there is a small trickle of blood running down the side of his face from an unknown area close to his hair line. Rossi can see the rise and fall of Hotch's chest as he struggles to catch his breath. Suddenly Hotch springs up and fires three rapid shots before dropping back to the ground. Then Rossi hears it, crying and a woman screaming. He knows that voice, but who is it? JJ, Emily who?

_He ducks behind the wall at the bathrooms and waits. He knows he has hit his target and he hangs back before discharging another round. His automatic weapon held tight in his grip. _

The sound of gun fire echo's off the walls and drowns out the cries. Rossi covers his head lying on the floor, all he could do is pray that when he get up it will be over and everyone will be fine. Then a sharp pain explodes in Rossi's body and then another. He doesn't understand how the gun fire could sound so far away but yet the pounding of his heart could be so loud. He looks to the left at Hotch. He is in the same fetal position that Rossi had been in, but one problem Hotch does not move.

Rossi expects to hear crying again but nothing. "Hotch, Hotch?" He says barely above a whisper. No answer. Rossi looks to his right and sees JJ, she is lying face down on the ground her hair stained crimson. Morgan is lying three feet from JJ his hand outstretched lifeless. His gun still in his hand. Where is Reid? Before Rossi has a chance to think about it more, he notices a growing pool of blood leaking underneath the table from the other side. Does he dare look? Can he risk it? "Reid?" Nothing in reply. Rossi looks at JJ again and his lip quivers as he thinks about her life ending this way.

Rossi hears crunching, someone is walking near by. Moving slowly deliberately taking steps closer, like the way they did when they didn't know where the unsub was. Did he dare take a look to see who it was? The sound of glass grinding under someone's shoes draws closer.

Rossi closed his eyes briefly his oozing wounds were making him dizzy. If he was going to do something it was going to have to be soon.

As Rossi is trying to decide what to do the man steps between Hotch and Rossi, he looks at Hotch, who still had not moved. Then he turned to Rossi and points the gun at his chest. A smile crosses his face and Rossi closes his eyes. A shot rings out.

Hotch rolls to his side and fires a one handed shot that would not have met its match had it been fired from an inexperienced marksmen. The bullet hits the man in the back of the head and he sinks to the floor in a crumpled heap. A second shot is heard and Rossi bolts upright and opens his eyes. But what he sees is not what he expects.

The light of the dash board illuminates the SUV. Rossi grabs at his shirt it is wet and he pulls his hand away expecting to see blood, but in the limited light he can not see anything. He looks to his left and sees Hotch with his hands on the steering wheel. Rossi gasps for breath and it gets Hotch's attention. He glances in his direction, "Are you alright?"

Rossi cranes his neck and looks in the back of the SUV. Emily has her head on Morgan's shoulder as they both slept. JJ is in the far back corner of the driver's side curled up into the tiniest ball a human could fit into. Reid is next to her his head is back against the head rest and he is snoring softly. Rossi sits forward in the seat and sucks in air, he puts his hands to his forehead and repeats over and over, "It was just a dream, just a dream."

Hotch doesn't know what to say but decides to lighten the mood, "Hey there is an Italian diner up ahead do you want me to stop?"

Rossi springs up and screams "NO!"


End file.
